It Took Over 40 Years For Aliens To Reply
by ultra-electrogirl
Summary: In September 1964, NASA sent a message into outer space. 44 years later Vince Noir finds a reply and Howard and himself discover that life as they know it, is not as it seems. Please R and R
1. 1964

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, The Boosh is not mine, wish it was though. That'd be ELECTRIC! NASA is not mine either. They're cool, but unlike most cool things I don't own them.**

**A/N – No POV yet.**

* * *

_1964…  
September…  
The United States of America…  
The Federal District of Columbia…  
Washington D.C…  
NASA Headquarters…_

* * *

Radio Alarms Sounding. People Watching. Message Ready.

5…  
4…  
3…  
2…  
1…

Message Has Lift-Off.

Message Sent.

Into Outer Space.

The Far Reaches of the Galaxy.


	2. Bright Flash

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, The Boosh is not mine, wish it was though. That'd be ELECTRIC! NASA is not mine either. They're cool, but unlike most cool things I don't own them.**

**A/N Vince's POV**

* * *

_2006...  
June...  
Great Britian...  
England...  
London...  
Shoreditch..._

* * *

Okay, so, what happened was, I was piss drunk and wearing seriously cool Chelsea boots right? (Word of advice, they ain't a good combo) and the inevitable (Howard taught me that word) happened.  
I fell over.  
Got my mirrorball suit dirty an' all! I was WELL pissed off. Until I noticed what I had tripped over. It was bright pink, and sparkly, it might as well have had a label on it that said "Vince Noir, take me home with you". I did of course.  
Fell asleep on the sofa holding it.

Howard was the one to wake me up. He looked at me weirdly, like, MEGA-weirdly. I'm not quite sure why. He's used to seeing me with a hangover, hair messed up (shock horror), more often than not with lipstick smudges on my face and generally tangled up with sparkling things. That was when I realised the thing I was holding was alive. And struggling. I let go, more because of shock than anything else, but anyway, it leapt up at sat on my head!

It slowly but surely made me walk over to Howard and hold his hands.

There was a bright flash.

And everything went black.


	3. Rolling, Laughing and Wrestling

**Dedicated to Violence4 for being so supportive**

**Disclaimer: Oh hello, the word I despise typing. There is no point to a disclaimer. People know that if you're on this site. And are writing on this site. Then you don't own what you are writing about! But anyway, anything you don't recognise, I probably own. All Boosh things belong to Noel and Julian. Any real people belong to themselves**

**A/N – Sorry if this chapter's a bit rubbish. I wanted to update 'cause I didn't want to leave myself on tenterhooks but I had really bad writers block at the same time, So I'm not entirly happy with how the ending turned out. ALSO SLASH!! NOT EXPLICIT IN ANYWAY BUT UNUSUAL PAIRING!!**

* * *

Howard fell through the air. Straight through a window and landed… on the Boosh sofa? It didn't seem like he had ever gone away. Vince meanwhile, was a different story and Howard tried to be worried. He really did. But something in his mind blocked it out. It told him that Vince would be fine, and that someone in another world will look after him, treat him well, and tell him things he could only dream of.

Vince meanwhile was found by a rather good-looking man out with his girlfriend. Well, to be more specific, Vince appeared out of no-where, in a club in Kentish town, and crashed into this man while his girlfriend was getting drinks. To be even more specific, Vince appeared out of no-where, in a club in Kentish town, and crashed into Noel Fielding while Dee Plume was at the bar, getting drinks.

"Whoa, sorry, mate…"

The two men stared at each other for what felt like an hour but was only probably about 4 seconds.

And, for the first time in history, Noel Fielding stammered with his words.

"So…erm…Just… like… could you come with me.. for.. a minute, maybe?"

All Vince could do was nod shakily at this wondrous creature. Noel motioned to Dee at the bar that he was gonna go home, but told her to go and join Sue for the night, as he was feeling too sick to shag. They staggered through the club, Noel – too drunk to walk properly, let alone think as to why a guy looking exactly like him has showed up, and Vince – too shaken up by his experience.

They stumbled outside and leaned on the barrier surrounding the Thames and Noel spoke. "So, what's your name?"  
Come on, he had to check.  
"Vince Noir, rock and roll star! What's yours?"  
"Noel Fielding, comedian extraordinaire!"  
"Cool!"  
"Yeah…Listen, d'ya wanna come back to my place? Nothing gay about it. I swear!" All the while Noel was thinking "He's YOU! It'd be, basically, masturbating! That's not bad! And you know you're just scared of the paparazzi, trying to prove you're not gay, with all these girls. You know you're just leading Dee on. You're not attracted to her anymore. You're attracted to Russell, Julian…Vince. And you know that if this got out a million fanfiction writers would punch the air!"

That was when Noel realised Vince had said, "Yeah sure." And had flagged a taxi. Noel told the guy his address and exchanged easy banter with Vince the whole way home.

Once back to Noel's flat they went through the door and into the living room.  
"D'ya want a drink?"  
"Erm, yeah, sure. Double Vodka'd be genius!"  
"'Kay. Bathroom's over there if you need it, feel free to look round."

Vince got up and wandered round the whole flat. Bright colours everywhere. Exactly how Vince'd want his house in a few years time. Vince was starting to look at Noel as though he was some sort of god! But THANK god Vince didn't notice what was written on the pile of papers in front of him. MIGHTY BOOSH MOVIE: IDEAS

A few (hundred) drinks later and they were officially pissed. Rolling on the floor, laughing, tickling and wrestling. Noel landed, sprawled on top of Vince. He pushed up on his arms and looked at Vince beneath him. Hair messy, eyeliner smudged. Probably how Noel himself looked. Vince blinked up at him with those bright blue eyes, drawing Noel in. Noel leaned down, and closed the gap between their lips.


	4. The Morning After The Night Before

**Disclaimer: Boosh-ness belongs to the Boosh boys, real people belong to themselves. Hawley Arms has been burnt down but let's pretend it hasn't and it belongs to… well, it doesn't belong to me.**

**A/N – Sorry for not updating sooner, but I was suffering. Suffering from having other ides popping into my head and also from two other common illnesses. A cold, and writer's block.**

* * *

The morning after, Noel woke up in bed, at home, completely hung over. he rolled over, expecting to feel more sheets underneath him. Instead, he fell out of bed and onto the floor.

"mmm?!"

He looked across the room to the full length mirror and noticed messy hair, panda eyes, beer and vodka bottles scattered around the room.

"ohhmm!"

He noticed the sheets start to move and hoisted himself up back on to the bed, about to give Dee a morning kiss, when he realised that Dee doesn't have black hair anymore. And it's definitely not that long. And she doesn't look like him. And then last night's memories came flooding back.

"Vince?"

"Alright, Noel?"

"Yeah, just got a bit of a hangover. You?"

"Same."

"Well, I'll make you a resolve while you get dressed but then you've gotta get outta here. My girlfriend'll be back soon." And at the same moment, Noel's mobile rang. 'Caller ID: Dee x' flashed up on the screen. Noel grabbed it and pressed 'answer call.'

"Dee? You're not? Okay then. Right. Yeah, I'll see you at 10 then. Hawley arms? Okay. Love you. Bye." Noel put his phone down on the dresser and turned back to Vince. He opened his mouth to speak when his phone flashed again. A different ring tone. A text. The caller ID this time read, 'Ju'. "FUCK!" Noel was getting frustrated now. He had to talk to Vince, but he knew his phone wouldn't shut up unless he checked that message.

The message read, "U free today? Julia's taken twins to her mum's. + we need to work on film. + I wanna c u. I havn't 4 2 weeks. Tb. X"

Noel tapped a message back, "Ye. Cum over soon tho. I've missed u 2. There's summat I need to show u. x"

Before Noel had even put his phone down again, another message flashed up. "Is that suggestive? X"

Noel replied, "Nope. I actually mean that. 10 mins? X"

Three seconds later, his phone buzzed again, "5. x"

"Vince! My girlfriends not coming round but my best mate is. I need to get in the bathroom so are you decent?"

"Erm, yeah."

Noel went into the turquoise room to attempt to search through the mess for straighteners. He ran them lightly over his hair and gave them to Vince before quickly and neatly drawing two lines under his eyes with eyeliner. "right, help yourself to my make-up, clothes, whatever. Just don't touch my white coat with the pink collar. It's vintage."

Vince was listening from the bathroom when noel greeted his friend at the door.


	5. You Knew I Wasn't Completely Straight

**Dedicated to: The person who kept nagging at me 24/2 to get this up. You know you are, so here it is.**

**A/N – I know it's short, but I appear to be incapable of writing long chapters and that seemed like a good place to stop. Still got writers block so I'm sorry if this is shit.**

**Disclaimer : Don't own it, never will.**

* * *

Noel hugged Julian the second he opened his door.

"Oh my god, I've not seen you for ages!"  
"It's only been a fortnight!"  
"Well, yeah… That _IS_ ages as far as we're concerned!"  
"Very true."

Noel got Julian a black coffee as they heard movement upstairs.

"Dee?"  
"erm… no."

Julian looked at him, questionably.

"He's a.. sort of… friend-type person, who I might have, maybe, accidentally, erm… fucked, last night."  
"He??"

Noel looked at Julian, one eyebrow raised, as if to say, **you knew I wasn't _completely_ straight**.

"Fair dos."  
"But, listen. He – my friend – he doesn't belong here."  
"What d'ya mean, Noel?"  
"He's, like, from a different, like, _alternate_ universe."  
"What?"

They heard soft feet padding downstairs. He entered the room.

"Vince, this is my best friend Julian. Julian, this is Vince Noir, Rock and Roll star."


End file.
